


Someone Else

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: 旧文重发，写作时间大概是2018年3月前后Anakin Skywalker × Obi-Wan Kenobi间谍AU，但它其实只是个逻辑错误的PWP
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

※还愿，所以旧文重发。2018年3月前后创作，具体日期记不清了。

※这篇文写完了就没有再改过。因此读者朋友们会窥见到我丢人现眼的低劣写作水准，但是我懒我真的懒得改了（……）

※ **OOC** 这种事情不用强调了叭。

※老王受，隔壁的朋友们不要走错了。

※当时的写作动机来自于一个日推上看到的梗，大意如下：

**“两个人被关在房间里，桌上有两颗巧克力，一颗有春药一颗没有。他们必须做出选择且在其中一人发射后才可以离开房间”**

※这篇文章里有BUG，而且是很大的BUG：为什么老王不直接脱了他的裤子。

原因很简单：因为我要搞PWP，PWP是没有逻辑的，所以请大家无视这个BUG，吃肉就可以了。

※如果出现章节BUG，各位留言给我反馈吼，啾咪惹


	2. Chapter 2

银灰色的、泛着金属色泽的天花板……昏暗而破旧的、电压不稳的吊灯。只要身体的任何一个部位做出任何细微的动作，就会随之嘎吱作响的行军床……他确实没有想那么多。一张从他现在的角度看不到的桌子，桌子上……

一切都没什么错，对吧，Obi-Wan？

回荡在耳旁的脚步声。原始的脚步声，因空旷的房间中产生的回音而重叠的脚步声。算不清多久前还在昏睡着的男人凑近他，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，

“Ben？”

男人喊他的名字，拍着他的脸的手力度很轻。敲在他听觉神经上的声音一样轻；他逐渐醒转过来，瞳孔开始聚焦。他感到有些累，熟睡后的慵倦带来的疲倦……他说不清这算不算正常。他本不应该睡着的。

“……Anakin？”

带着迷茫的神情，Obi-Wan眨了眨眼。他想，自己的声音听起来足够困惑；他想要坐起来，行动显得颇为费力，直到那个叫Anakin的年轻男子伸出左臂扶住了他的后背，支撑他坐了起来。他的头发睡得有些乱，沾着些行军床上的土，他环顾了一圈四周，盯着眼前的桌子怔了一阵，

“……你怎么在这里？……我们这是在哪儿？”

身旁的男子抽回扶着他的那只手挠了挠头，

“我们遇到麻烦了，Ben。”


	3. Chapter 3

他们遇到麻烦了，Obi-Wan被告知。

Obi-Wan早就知道。

Obi-Wan的舌尖舔了舔上齿内侧，脑子里窜过一行号码：

4728727.

双脚落地，他从行军床上站了起来。仔细想想，自己这样做未免有些缺德；把昏迷的Anakin扔在地上，他却忍不住在行军床上打盹……哪怕这床上没有枕头。他没有想那么多，这床上当然不会有枕头，这张床当然会因为破旧而嘎吱作响。Anakin比他先醒来，这倒说不上是一件坏事……算不上是坏事。条条大路通罗马，对吧，Obi-Wan？

4728727.

“什么麻烦？”

他问。Anakin皱了皱眉头，似乎是思忖了一瞬该如何作答，接着伸手指向了右侧金属材质的墙面上的、并不那么显眼的大门：

“首先，那里锁住了。我打不开。”

“意思是……？”

“其次——跟我过来。”

领着他走到桌边，Anakin架起胳膊，

“我说不清哪一样更麻烦。门，还是这些东西——还是两者都是。这里，”

捡起桌上对折的A4纸，Anakin开口念到：

“圆形的巧克力里有催情素，方形的巧克力里没有——”

“催——什么？”

“如果想要从这间屋子里出去，请两位分别把两颗巧克力吃掉。任何一位在另一位的协作下达成射——”

有些尴尬地顿了顿，Anakin干咳了一声，

“射……呃，这一条件后，两位就可以从这里出去——”

“等等，Anakin，等等。这是什么恶作剧？”

“你说它是恶作剧也好，说是什么别的也好——现实是，第一，Ben，我们被困在这里了。第二，这不是做梦，这是现实。第三，我们对如何破解这一切一无所知，我们对这一切发生的原因一样一无所知。在你醒来之前，我已经尝试了半个小时。我们出不去，Ben。”

——两颗巧克力。

圆形的，包着粉色和金色的包装纸。方形的。不管包装纸是什么样的，安全的——

Obi-Wan站在原地呆了几秒。或许，看起来呆了几秒——讪笑着，

“不，不——”

他猛烈地摇了摇头，转身冲向那扇片刻之前Anakin提到过的金属门。甚至找不到把手的金属门。他摸了一通，不过是在摸着沉重的铁块；他敲了敲，实心；他踹了一脚，小腿震得发麻——该死——

“难以置信。不，Anakin——我们怎么会到这里来？我们——”

“……我们明明在酒吧喝酒，对吧？”

“没错？”

“那也是你最后的记忆？”

“……是的？”

他觉得嗓子发哑。或许他的声音听起来有些恐慌——恐慌。恐慌是必须的。恐慌才能促使人做出疯狂的选择，而他需要这个疯狂的选择。


	4. Chapter 4

他最后的记忆当然不是那家俗气的酒吧。

算不上是什么很好的酒吧，只能说勉勉强强有些气氛——好在Anakin并没有什么更多的需求。Anakin只是喊他去喝一杯。

疑似黑道势力西斯组织的高层人员的Anakin Skywalker，喊Obi-Wan Kenobi出去喝一杯。

喊休假中的、绝地情报中心的特工Obi-Wan Kenobi去喝一杯。

喝酒的时间在晚上七点。Obi-Wan上一次离开这间屋子的时候，是下午五点。

往前倒推，下午三点钟。

根本就什么都没加的两颗巧克力，两瓶水。

打印出来的A4纸，用戴着手套的手叠成两半。

从旧货店买来的行军床。

租来的金属仓库。

往前倒推，一天前。

Anakin的短信叫醒他，喝一杯。

往前倒推，三天前。

他躺在沙滩躺椅上，叼着烟，和Anakin讲自己作为医药推销商遇到的种种糗事。

往前倒推，五天前。

Qui-Gon告诉他，4728727。

往前倒推，一周前——

他在那间俗气的酒吧的俗气的吧台边喝着度假以来的第一杯酒时，注意到了那个戴着软呢帽和墨镜走进酒吧的年轻人。早已到了夜晚时分，依旧戴着墨镜的人就容易受到瞩目。特工的敏锐让他的视线长久而隐蔽地停留在了年轻人身上；他看到那年轻人在卡座中坐下，摘下墨镜点了杯酒。好一张眼熟的脸。

眼熟，却又无法让他立刻回想起来在哪里见过。这便让他的视线更为长久地驻留在了对方身上；他站起身来，换了个靠角落却又能保证自己足以看到对方的座位，续了一杯威士忌。

_ 给我一份西斯组织目前已知成员的资料。 _

他掏出手机联系Qui-Gon。六个小时的时差，Qui-Gon这会儿不知道睡了没有。

_ 度假呢，就别折腾了吧？ _

Qui-Gon没睡。

_ 你知道我的毛病。 _

_ 我当然知道。PW？ _

_ 6M9T1F4B8W7U7。 _

叮，PDF文件。

Obi-Wan转身望了一眼身后的摄像头。身体前倾，他用另一只手半掩着手机屏幕，一页页下滑——Palpatine、Tyranus、Maul——有了。

Darth Vader。

照片有些模糊，他无望地放大了些，模糊不过是加倍。缩小，也起不到什么更好的作用。他抬起头，对比着照片上的身形和隔着自己十步距离的年轻人——反复确认——他终于知道自己为什么眼熟了。

他有七成的把握眼前的这家伙就是Darth Vader。七成把握。剩下的三成，发型不同，照片模糊。身形匹配，脸型也没什么问题，五官似乎也差不多——除了脖子里的银链，身上没有任何明显标志的Vader；这一点上来说，Vader比Maul要聪明些。只是银链似乎不能成为什么证据。总而言之——

_ 我好像发现了些什么了不得的东西。 _

他关掉PDF，在对话框里打下一行字。具体的内容需要用专线联络，手机里他只能说个大概；只是酒精让他的耳根蹿红，西斯的高层不偏不倚就坐在自己眼前这样的事实让他忍不住多打了这一行字——晚了。

他按下发送键，再抬头时，看到Vader正朝他走过来。他克制过了，他的手腕和嘴角还是同时痉挛了一瞬。Vader走到他面前，瞥了他一眼，右臂绕到他身后，“碰”地一声，收回手来，手里正握着他的钱包。

“外地人？”

Vader问他。

Vader的英语口音带着些本地腔，这让Obi-Wan愣了几秒。不，他说不清是钱包还是口音引起了他的呆怔——将他的钱包扔在一旁的吧台上，Vader绕到他身后，揪起几秒前被推倒在地的瘦弱的男子，

“偷东西看着点，小蟊贼。别在我眼皮底下犯事儿，明白吗？”

呵，地头蛇。

他望着被Vader推搡着撵开的窃贼；落荒而逃的身影脚底打滑，摔倒在酒吧门前，又挣扎着站起来，消失在了酒吧门后。他回过身，眼前，Vader已经在他身旁的坐下，不知何时已经点了支烟。

“淡季也得小心点。这地方小偷多得是。”

Vader抖了抖烟灰。三句话已过，满是本地口音的言辞间，Obi-Wan开始怀疑起了自己的判断。他没记错的话，档案上，Vader的出身地并不是这里。但也不妨碍有学会这种口音来做伪装的可能性，对吧？

“你认识那家伙？”

脑子里迅速闪过几个问题，Obi-Wan挑了最正常的那一个来问。

“也不算认识——他认识我。”

“你在本地势力不小啊，先生。”

“Anakin。”

“什么？”

“Anakin Skywalker。你呢？”

“Ben。”

“只有Ben？”

“很重要吗？”

“好吧，神秘先生。”

Vader无所谓地耸了耸肩。不，他现在不能确定这是不是Vader——这个年轻人说自己叫Anakin Skywalker。先不管他。名字不过是字母的拼凑而已，对于自己和Vader——不管这个人是不是Vader——而言，名字从来都没那么重要。他和Vader都可以有无数个名字。

将钱包从吧台上拾起来，Obi-Wan粗略地点了点里面的现金，左手拇指下意识地遮住了ID卡上的大半内容。只是那个称自己叫Anakin的年轻人似乎并未在意Obi-Wan的举动；Anakin放下酒，

“少什么东西没有？我可以帮你去追。”

三、四、五、六。六张纸币，没什么问题。

“没有。不过，从那小子逃跑的样子来看，他怕你怕得要死。真要偷了什么，也会直接扔下就跑。——谢谢。”

挥了挥手，Obi-Wan叫来调酒师，

“给这位先生续一杯威士忌，”

他转身望向Anakin，有些狎昵地笑了笑，

“那么，既然Skywalker先生在这里势力这么大，不如带我这个外地人转转？”


	5. Chapter 5

他是没想到那个恶心的笑容能起到作用的。Anakin眨了眨眼，好啊，那年轻人说。那年轻人接着问，

“你为什么觉得我一定有时间带你转？”

“我没这么觉得，我只是问问。”

我甚至觉得自己装出来的这个笑容很恶心，Obi-Wan当然没说。伪装并不能给他带来快感，特工这种职业有什么让他不满的地方的话，大概也正是这一点。Qui-Gon听说他并不喜欢伪装的时候有些惊讶；Qui-Gon说他的伪装向来天衣无缝。

好吧，好吧。或许就是这种天衣无缝让他用连自己都嫌恶心的笑容说服了Anakin。他和Anakin约好第二天在古城楼下见；集市、小巷，砖瓦铺就的小路，湫隘的街道，走了一整天，只被告知了Anakin是这个地方的混混头子——具体是什么样的定义，Anakin没有多说。Anakin没有多说，Obi-Wan多问就会显得奇怪。他不能让自己显得奇怪。

你呢？

Anakin问他。我做医药生意，他回答。Anakin点了点头，

哪天我中枪了，找你弄药去。

他干笑了两声。古城楼上，黄昏时分，他侧过头去看向Anakin的脖子——干干净净的、白皙的脖子，同他观察了数次得到的结论一样，没有任何纹身在上面。他抽出手，猛地拍了一把Anakin的后颈，

“虫子。”

他甩了甩手解释道。抽回手的那一瞬间，他用小指勾起了Anakin垂至肩上的发尾。

脖子后面同样什么都没有。

西斯组织的所有人都会在身上有组织符号的纹身。

Maul被抓住的时候，纹身在大腿根上——他皱着眉头看着审讯室中被脱掉了衣服的Maul身上仅存的拳击短裤，还好Maul的大腿粗壮，将短裤撑得贴近了腿根，不用他亲手扒着短裤寻找那纹身。而此时此刻，一整天的观察下来，他没在Anakin任何一块暴露在外的皮肤上找到纹身的痕迹。倒也不意外。

他得想个办法。

从Anakin身上抽回视线，Obi-Wan望向了古城楼不远处的海岸。沉落的夕阳下，泛着金红色的海水粼粼而动。他靠在砖墙上，伸手指了指海滩，

“有时间的话，去一趟海边？”

他再次露出那个让自己恶心的笑容来。

好啊，Anakin回答。Anakin无所谓地耸了耸肩。


	6. Chapter 6

约好去沙滩的日子下了雨，Obi-Wan就在旅馆附近闷了一天。Anakin喊他吃饭，他撑着伞在雨中走了两步，注意到Anakin依旧顶着那顶软呢帽，站在拐角边上等他。他来到Anakin身前，Anakin顺手接过他手中的伞；他问Anakin怎么知道自己住在这里，Anakin说这城里的事情我都知道。他便抢回伞来，走回旅馆楼下的餐馆去，在希腊老板的招呼下要了两份烤牛肉。

走远些无非是想回避掉Anakin知道自己住址的可能性，和他昨天黄昏执拗地拒绝Anakin送他回旅馆是一个道理。只不过他没想到Anakin比他还要执拗。发现了Anakin比他还要执拗，知道了Anakin知道他住在哪里，走远些就变得毫无必要了起来。雨滴沿着窗外的遮雨棚的边缘滴滴答答滑落，盯着地面上的水洼发呆、等待餐食的过程中，他注意到Anakin一直在拖着下巴看着他。

“怎么了？”

他问。

“——总觉得你不太像个美国人。”

“我当然是美国人。”

他想也不想地回答。不，他想了。他当然不是美国人。他是英国人。只是此刻，和Anakin坐在这间希腊餐馆里的，是美国医药商Ben神秘先生。他不喜欢伪装，可他的伪装早就已经驾轻就熟到了根本不需要思考的地步。他抿了口红酒，

“你是不是还要打电话到我就职的公司去问问有没有我这个人？”

“当然不会！”

Anakin摇摇头，笑了起来。

打吧，打也没关系——反正Qui-Gon会接的。Obi-Wan跟着笑了笑。餐点上来了，他拾起刀叉。Anakin追随着他的动作，笑容尚未散去；尚未散去的笑容也好，被Obi-Wan的冷笑话逗笑的时候也好，Anakin的笑容间总带着些绝不会让Obi-Wan把这个年轻人和Vader联系在一起的天真的成分。

如果这个人真的不是Vader，那么，交个朋友。骗他一辈子，等他中枪的时候，想办法弄点药给他——真可笑。如果这个人是Vader，有着这种天真的笑容的西斯高层——

Obi-Wan，你太缺德了。

可如果这个人真的是Vader，如果Vader和他一样在试探，如果Anakin出现在转角的动机不仅仅只是为了来接他——

他得回去检查一下自己的旅馆房间了，他想。

Anakin在他面前轻轻唔了一声。

真好吃，Anakin说。瞪大的眼睛里，有着Obi-Wan颇为喜爱的年轻人特有的灵气。


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan再次见到这种灵气，是在终于放晴的日子里，Anakin腰里套着小黄鸭游泳圈从海浪边缘朝着他走过来的时候。Anakin褪下游泳圈，臀上松松垮垮地挂着一条粉色的短裤，有些烦躁地掸了掸脚上粘着的沙子，在他身旁的躺椅上坐下，伸了个懒腰，

“——淡季、晴天，来海边再好不过了。Ben，你来得真的很是时候。”

“这个季节？”

“这个季节，我没什么事好做的时候。”

“你到底在做什么？”

“混混头子。我和你说过了，Ben。”

躺椅上的Anakin转过身来，大臂垫在耳下，带着微笑看着他。体毛稀疏的身体，只有胸口和小腹有那么几嘬毛；除了毛、乳头和肚脐，就什么都没有了——还有腹肌、胸肌，Anakin的皮肤有多白就显得有多刺眼的伤疤。混混头子有些疤并不令人感到意外，当然。除此之外，什么都没有。没有西斯的纹身。

后背上一样没有。当Anakin换好短裤出现在他面前的时候，他就意识到了。后背，后腰，两条腿上——那年轻人躯体上80%的皮肤都暴露在外，Obi-Wan却依旧找不到西斯的纹身。

4728727.

Obi-Wan抿着嘴，舔了舔自己的牙床。

Qui-Gon昨天夜里问他到底发现了什么，他犹豫着没说。他说他还需要观察一段时间，Qui-Gon沉寂了一瞬。

4728727，Qui-Gon报给他一串号码。

他在便签上抄下这串号码，挂了电话，默念了两次，把便签揉成一团冲进了马桶。

度假，他便没带什么机要文件在身上。这倒是能让他放心不少；他检查过了门锁和整个房间，没有任何监听监视设备。Anakin并没有碰过这个房间。

18个小时前望着的房间天花板此刻变成了被遮阳伞掩住一半的晴空，Anakin在他身边哼着本地的民歌小调。曲调轻快，想来是流传百年的酒馆舞曲。他侧过头，再次看向了Anakin。身旁的混混头子翘着脚，双臂枕在颈后，酒吧那夜戴过的墨镜此刻泛着一丝蠢气地被Anakin推到了脑门上方。

客观来讲，蠢也并不会有什么影响。Anakin是个帅气的小伙子，他得承认。任何会让人显得愚蠢的举动或者物件放在这小伙子身上，都不会影响到这小子的姿容丝毫。他的视线逡巡在Anakin的躯体上，停留在了Anakin的短裤裤脚。

他轻轻咂了咂嘴。咂了咂嘴，又有些转瞬即逝的后悔；所幸浪涛声的冲击下，哼着小曲发呆的Anakin并没有注意到那一声突兀的不和谐音。

松垮的短裤，叠在大腿内侧的裤脚。

80%暴露在外的皮肤。

Obi-Wan转过身去。

云层下的太阳探出脑袋来，刺痛了Obi-Wan的眼睛。他皱起了眉头。

Maul的拳击短裤。

大腿根上的纹身。

——他知道了。

他得想个办法脱了Anakin的裤子。


	8. Chapter 8

“我坐在吧台旁边，和你聊着天——就是那时候。那时候我开始感到头晕……”

“我注意到了。我问你是不是不舒服——”

他想出来办法了。他的办法让他在三天后的现在，将自己和Anakin锁在这间屋子里，若无其事地冲着Anakin撒谎。他对着墙壁调整自己的表情；调整表情，同时让语气不要受到影响。一切才刚刚开始。

他听到Anakin在他身后困惑地接着开口，

“我根本没听到你问我。大概在你问我的时候我已经晕过去了。”

“我想把你扶起来。但是我也……”

倒吸了一口气，带着满脸恼丧地再次踢了一脚门，转过身来，Obi-Wan瞪着Anakin，咬住了嘴。

“天衣无缝”。

他不知道自己有没有表现得足够焦虑。大概有吧，他想。他足够讨厌伪装，可这不妨碍他在这方面天赋惊人。眼前的Anakin一改往常云淡风轻的模样，蹙起来的眉间挂上了满满的若有所思。

没有什么“但是我也”。他扶着Anakin走出酒吧，嘴里念叨着“早就告诉你少喝点”的自言自语，将Anakin推进他藏在酒吧后巷中的汽车的副驾驶上，一路开到了这间仓库前。等待Anakin醒来的过程比他想的要漫长，他坐在床上思索了半天自己的药是不是下错了剂量。思索的过程中他开始感到困倦，醒来的时候，Anakin却已经探索过了房间。

在自己醒来之前，Anakin已经在这个房间里瞎摸了半个钟头。Anakin当然不可能摸出什么来；自己布下的密室，密室的水平如何，他心里当然有数。Anakin不会知道，这间用倒闭的密室逃生馆改造的仓库，想要从内部出去，要么用遥控器远程遥控，要么只能按照特定的路线踩过特定的区域才能把铁门打开。

以防破局，遥控器他根本就没带。

低头看了一眼脚尖，他回想了一瞬那条“特定路线”，装模作样地叹了口气。

“……有人给我们下了药。”

他颇为沉重地开口。Anakin点了点头，

“我想是的。”

“那为什么要开这种玩笑？催情素？……两个男人？是不是你得罪了什么人，抓错了——抓成了我？”

双臂架在胸前，Obi-Wan让自己靠在了铁门上。右腿交叠在左腿前方，肢体动作中表现出十足的抗拒和厌恶的信号，他烦躁地挠了挠头发，

“羞辱。彻彻底底的羞辱。我跟这种事情根本就没关系——”

“‘任何一位’，Ben。”

“什么？”

再度拾起那张A4纸，Anakin将纸页夹在指缝间摆了摆，

“‘任何一位需要在另一位的协助下’——抓我们过来的，一开始就打算抓两个男人。”

恰到好处地，Obi-Wan噎了一瞬。

“……那也不可能跟我有关。怎么可能跟我有关？我只是——”

“冷静点，Ben。这不好说。”

与焦躁的Obi-Wan截然相反，身子轻轻向后跃起，坐上桌沿，Anakin抿着嘴陷入了沉思。来自Anakin的无言的注视让Obi-Wan不禁有些心慌；再怎么设局，对方终究有着本身是西斯高层的嫌疑。若是在哪个他没有注意到的细节上露了馅，他不难想象自己的下场。

化解了自己充满了抗拒意味的姿势，Obi-Wan开始在房间中踱起步来。加快了说话的语速，他举起右手在空气中徒劳地挥舞，

“冷静——我不知道该怎么冷静，Anakin。我现在根本搞不清楚发生了什么，我只是一个普普通通的医药商，来这个小镇度个假——操。我就不该让你带我到处转，我还不如给你点小费谢谢你帮我拿回来钱包——”

“Ben——”

“我为什么要招惹你？天啊，Anakin，我绝对不可能，绝对、不可能、把那东西吃下去。赤裸裸的羞辱——我必须想办法从这里出去——”

“Ben。”

“你确定什么都没有发现？任何机关、暗箱、或者什么东西——”

“Ben！”

尽管早就知道自己听起来丧失理智的言辞会刺激到Anakin的情绪，空旷的室内，Anakin的喊声还是让Obi-Wan本能地缩了缩身子。转过脸看向Anakin的时候，他有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇——紧张，同样出自本能。一半是因为Anakin的暴喝，一半是因为他一瞬间有些摸不清Anakin下一步会采取什么样的行动——注意到他脸上的紧张，Anakin的表情多少舒缓了些。稍微摊了摊手，Anakin开口道：

“我不知道这个房间里有没有任何监听或者监视设备。墙上没有装那么明显的摄像头，不代表肯定不会有。但至少这屋子里没有屏幕，不会有人戴着面具突然冒出来跟你说他想要玩个游戏——”

“……这不好笑，Anakin。”

好吧，好吧。他听到Anakin说。他看到Anakin又一次无所谓地耸了耸肩。Anakin总是在这样无所谓地耸着肩，仿佛Obi-Wan的任何要求或者反驳都无关痛痒。只是Anakin绞紧了的眉头多少说明了这耸肩并没有看起来的那么无关痛痒；避开了Anakin的视线，Obi-Wan环视了一圈四周的墙壁。

确实没有任何明目张胆地挂在那里的摄像头——废话。怎么可能有？他怎么可能把自己扒Anakin裤子的举动录下来？

脚步在原地停滞了片刻，凑身上前，他犹豫着轻轻拍了拍Anakin的肩膀。无所谓地耸过的肩膀此刻有些发僵，他再一次地意识到了被自己下了套的这位究竟不过是个20岁出头的年轻人。

没错，20岁出头。他问过Anakin的年龄，和档案上记载的一致。很久以前，得知Vader只有20岁出头的时候，他甚至有些想不通Vader是怎么当上Palpatine的助手的。能年纪轻轻就当上Palpatine的助手的Vader不应该在这种情况下肩膀发僵。

再怎么表面上风平浪静，Anakin还是会在不自觉地在肢体上表现出内心涌动的暗潮——这使得Obi-Wan又一次陷入了怀疑。怀疑让他痛感自己的缺德，缺德让他感到自责。十数年的特工生涯里，设局的事情没少干过，自责的时候不是没有，没有哪一次自责不会让他感到难过。可事已至此，再多不过半小时——半小时就可以解决的问题，不会给双方带来任何实质上对损伤，咬咬牙给自己个答案，又有什么不妥？

他的手滑下了Anakin僵着的肩膀。一时半刻，他突然有些说不清自己究竟希不希望在Anakin身上找到那枚纹身。

——冷静点，Obi-Wan。做你该做的事情，设你该设的局。

他瞟了一眼Anakin袖口中露出来的腕表。

够了，差不多是时候了。

失去理智的Ben神秘先生可以退场了。

“所以，”

喉结动了动，他让自己的表情在踌躇中带上一丝绝望，嘴唇闭合数次终于出声，

“……我们现在怎么办？”

他轻轻将眼睛睁得大了些。他把这种表情定义为“诚挚的注视”——诚挚到同样让他恶心，诚挚到常常会让女性线人面红耳赤。只是Anakin并没有看向他。Anakin垂着头，缠在一起的双脚在桌沿边晃了晃。深吸了一口气，那年轻人跳下桌来，

“——你自己选。你选剩下的那颗我吃。我们总得从这里出去，对吧？”


	9. Chapter 9

其实没什么关系。

无论谁吃了那颗巧克力，都没什么关系。

毕竟那只是两颗普普通通的巧克力。旅馆楼下的纪念品商店里，随随便便就能买到的巧克力。催情素他不是没有，催情素其实没那么重要。他不是必须要靠催情素才能达到目的，何况他不希望因为某种他想象不到的变故而导致自己不得不吃掉自己下的药。他当然什么都不会放。

他怎么会用那么有风险的手段呢，明明可以通过心理暗示解决的问题——对吧，Obi-Wan？

那么，通过简单的心理暗示来脱掉Anakin的裤子。

如果想脱了Anakin的裤子，就得让Anakin有反应。第一步，让Anakin觉得自己吃了催情素。

他设计过要怎样说服Anakin吃掉“不正常”的那一颗。他设计过如何引导Anakin选择吃掉巧克力而不是徒劳地想要拆掉这间仓库，他只是没想到Anakin会决定得这样快，他同样没想到选择权会如此百分之百地交付到自己手上。选择权到了自己手里，他才发现他需要临时编一套借口来让选择“正常”的巧克力的行为看起来没有那么自私。而这种临场编造所花费的时间，又恰好给了他充足的制造犹豫的神情的机会。

他自然犹豫了几秒。他自然拾起了“正常”的那一颗，他自然有些夷犹地开口，

“……一方让另一方射出来，对吧？你来把那颗吃掉。这样的话……心理上可能，唔，好受一些……？”

他的话说得结结巴巴，一举一动显得束手束脚。他想他为自己塑造了一个善解人意的形象，这种形象还需要带着一些手足无措。他漫长地叹息，他伸手撩了一把自己的头发。他错开Anakin的身体一段距离，最终选择了绕到桌子的另一侧，撕开了巧克力的包装纸。多么难以下咽的巧克力啊——他像是被噎住一样拧开了矿泉水瓶。他抖着手将水瓶放下，抖着手抹掉停留在嘴唇上的液体。他抖着手将包装纸揉成了一团，他睫毛颤动，消极的情绪蔓延在他和Anakin对视的瞳孔之间。他向后退了几步，企图扩大消极的范围，企图靠着墙缓缓坐下，Anakin却突然开了口。

“去床上坐着吧。地上凉。”

“An——”

没有理会他用语言做出的轻微的抵抗，眼前的年轻人低下头，抓起了剩下的那颗巧克力。Anakin的动作比他的要决绝得多；决绝，因而迅速，吞下巧克力的时候也并没有像Obi-Wan那样灌了几口水。将包装纸弹到地上，活动了两下脖颈，几步走到行军床边，Anakin拍了拍硬邦邦的床垫。

“过来坐下。出现任何反应之前，我不会做出任何举动。但是如果我有了反应——剩下的就要靠你了，Ben。”

说不清是因于混混头子的素养还是西斯高层的素养，一旦同Obi-Wan做出了决定，Anakin脸上本就不明显的焦灼瞬间散了个干净。眼角多了一种斗志昂扬的坚决，走一步说一步，Anakin补充。Anakin在Obi-Wan坐到床上后接着开口，

“如果我们完成了他的要求，他还要继续增加什么的话，那就再说。最恶劣的情况不过是我们之间有一个人会死——你大可以放心。准确来说，是我先招惹了你。如果我们中间必须死一个，我会想办法让你活着回到你的医药公司去。”

开口的同时，Anakin望向他的那双眼睛依旧带着他所熟悉的灵气，只是灵气之上覆盖了一层Obi-Wan从未见过的认真。或许是被Anakin的言辞带入了近似于备战的情绪中，蓦然间，Obi-Wan发觉他高估了自己的心理承受力。这样的环境里，这样的Anakin，用这样的眼睛望着他，说出这样的话——

因他不知该如何回应而带来的沉寂中，欺骗使他的自责像是冰水一般兜头而下。

“……怎么可能。不会有那种情况出现的。”

他扯了扯嘴角。他知道那不可能，可他一样知道自己无法向Anakin证明这种不可能。

“就算有，”

他用双手搓了一把脸。将谎言掩盖在掌心背后，他闷声道：

“我也会想办法让我们两个一起出去。”

“……谢谢。”

他听到Anakin低声说道。视线从夹紧的指缝间解放出来的时候，他看到Anakin抬起的右臂悬在半空中，右手握成了拳。他的身子僵了僵，同样将右臂伸出去，拳头同Anakin的碰在了一起。

他收获了一个Anakin的带着不安的微笑。

——不，不。不对，Obi-Wan。

你有七成把握Anakin就是Vader，不管现在还剩下几成——Anakin终究有可能是Vader。Anakin可能和你一样，只不过是在演戏罢了——

天啊。Obi-Wan，你看看那双眼睛。你看看你都干了什么？

难以继续承受Anakin的视线，带着对于场面可能会失控的隐匿的担忧，转过头，Obi-Wan挪了挪身子，让自己的后背靠在了床头贴着的墙面上。

4728727，他默念着，他闭上眼。

Anakin可能是Vader，他告诉自己。Anakin可能远比自己想象得要更为危险。Anakin的天真，Anakin的紧张，Anakin的牺牲精神，可能没有一项如同自己理解得那般单纯——你是个专业特工，Obi-Wan。做点专业的事情出来。你不能因为同情，或者说，多少有些喜爱这个孩子就乱了阵脚。你不能因为在这么多天的观察中没有找到丝毫和Vader有关的蛛丝马迹就放弃自己当初那七成的把握。

——为什么Qui-Gon就不能给自己弄点清晰度高的照片？能够判断Vader脸上的痣和Anakin的是不是在一个位置的照片？为什么照片展示的是左侧的半张脸，导致他根本不知道Vader是不是和Anakin一样右眼边缘有一条竖着的疤？

为什么他必须要靠检查纹身的方式来确定这个人究竟是不是那个在机密文件名单上的Darth Vader？

为什么西斯不能把纹身纹在一个统一的地方？

为什么他不得不脱掉Anakin的裤子？

好的，好的，他早就知道。他该死的责任感。一旦开始怀疑Anakin和Vader有什么关系，他根本无法说服自己就这么眼睁睁地放着Anakin溜掉。他就不应该进那间酒吧。他就不应该在Anakin走进来的时候恰好抬起头。他抬起了头，一个星期以后，他就得逼着自己必须想个办法脱掉Anakin的裤子。

脱掉Anakin的裤子，查清楚有没有纹身，下一瞬间带着满脸的崩溃后退，疯狂地重复自己做不到——后退，沿着特定的路线、踩过特定的区域，等待铁门开启那一瞬间的轰然巨响。Anakin不会接着对他做什么的，他知道。他在酒吧里见过Anakin和女孩子们调笑，搂着女孩子离开，他可以百分百确定Anakin对他一个中年男人不会有什么兴趣。只要铁门打开。铁门打开，愣两秒，拽住可能裤子都没来得及穿好的Anakin冲出门外，呼吸室外的新鲜空气，不管外面有没有在下雨。露出难以置信的微笑，接着躬下身去大笑，等着Anakin拽着看起来像发了疯一样的自己离开现场——

不过半个小时。对吧，Obi-Wan？

隔天用邮寄的方式，同租借时一样，匿名交还遥控器。如果确实得到了什么情报，那么联系4728727。

然后离开。彻底从这个地方离开，消失，不存在过什么医药商人Ben神秘先生，无论Anakin是不是Vader。

无论Anakin是不是Vader。

他睁开眼。他声音清晰地咽了两口唾沫。他该迈出下一步了。自责不是没有过，但自责从未让他感到混乱过。他不明白怎么事情到了Anakin身上就变成了这样。

“我们……来说点什么吧。”

他开口。靠在墙上的Anakin扭过头来看向他，

“说什么？”

“能够引起情欲的东西。心理上好受些，我想。——红灯区，妓女的屁股，软塌塌的床。色情录像，色情小说——”

“Ben，”

轻笑了一声，Anakin打断了他，

“你现在要跟我聊这些？”

“怎么？”

“没什么。只是……这种时候，我觉得跟你聊聊你和我比较好。”

“我和你？比如什么？各自的性经验？”

“我是说，唔，如果我们做爱，会怎么做——”

冲着他转过身子来，Anakin清了清嗓子，

“毕竟等一下要让我射出来的是你。我对着一个男人无能为力，我想你也一样。所以，说说你和我吧。这样才真的会让我们好受些。”

毫无自觉地，Obi-Wan迟缓地眨了五次眼。

超出了他预期的言辞使得他这一次真正地陷入了片刻的呆滞。

自己和Anakin……？做……做什么？我们做什么？

他根本没想那么多。他根本没有考虑过自己和Anakin做爱的可能性。他的计划不包括这一环，这绝非会在后面的半个小时里会出现的场景。

“……你难道不会觉得恶心？”

他直起身问道。Anakin摇了摇头，

“在你没说出来之前，我当然不知道会不会觉得恶心。”

“你可以想象——”

“当着你的面想象我和你做爱的场景太不礼貌了，Ben。我得给自己留点做人的尊严。如果我觉得恶心，我会马上让你打住。等会儿你碰我的时候，你也可以捂住我的眼睛——我得说，”

他看到Anakin再次耸了耸肩，

“这个药起效够慢的。我现在一点感觉都没有。”

——成吧。这句话无疑切中了Obi-Wan的命门；Anakin没有感觉，他就缺乏脱掉Anakin的裤子的合理性。他当然可以现在就脱掉Anakin的裤子来“想想办法”，可这种积极和他片刻前的消极过于矛盾。

演戏也需要逻辑，他不能让Anakin看出来自己有任何的主动性。

他张了张嘴，却意识到这一次自己是真的无话可说。半晌，他咂了咂舌，

“……你先来，”

他皱着眉头说，

“我不知道该说些什么。”

Anakin同样沉默了片刻。再开口时，那孩子原本撑在地上的右手指了指Obi-Wan身下的行军床，

“嗯……那张床。那张随便动一下就会嘎吱嘎吱响的床。你觉得我在操你的时候，那张床会怎么响？”

“……等等。为什么是你在操我？”

“吃了催情素的是我，Ben。我会充满作为一个男人所具有的攻击性，我会想要抚摸你，亲吻你，想要和你做爱——而你，我想，需要对被欲望煎熬的我做出一定补偿？”

“这算什么补偿——”

该死的。进入那种情境比他想象得要艰难太多了，他很难在逐渐偏离自己控制的场面下克制自己不要去打岔。被Anakin亲吻、被Anakin抚摸——他选那颗“正常”的巧克力的时候怎么会联想到这一步？这——

“想象一下，我在操你，”

打断了他的话，Anakin让自己的身体转向Obi-Wan，挺了挺腰板，

“想象一下。我在那张床上，撕开你的衣服，你那白净的、浆过的衬衣，我咬住你的喉结。‘Ben’，我喊你的名字，我的嘴唇擦过你的耳侧，我的指尖抚上你的皮肤。我亲吻你的小腹，沿着你的小腹往下——”

“打住，Anakin，打住——”

“怎么了？”

面前，如同在讲着与彼此毫无关联的笑话的Anakin唇角带笑。用力地闭了闭眼，Obi-Wan尝试着想要将那些因文字浮现在自己眼前的场景从脑海中驱逐出去——他得承认，此时此刻，他真的开始感到后悔了。

他不太想承认，听到那句“嘴唇擦过耳侧”的时候，他发抖了。

耳朵是他的高度敏感带，任何一个碰过他的女人都知道。而Anakin的嘴唇，贴上来，带着口腔中灼热的湿气——停。停下，Obi-Wan。你偏离航向了，你需要重新规划你的路线。

Anakin堪称乖巧地带着他在小镇上乱晃的时候，他根本没想到Anakin还会有这么不按套路出牌的一面。他摆了摆头。

“你开始觉得恶心了？”

他听到Anakin追问道。

“不，不是恶心——没有恶心。只是太奇怪了。我们——”

“你等一下需要让我射出来，Ben。而我需要你对我有哪怕一丝半点的情欲——我可不想被你像是握着什么脏东西一样粗暴对待。配合一点吧。这个药实在太糟糕了，真的。已经20分钟了，Ben。我还是一点感觉都没有。”

指了指自己的腕表，Anakin又指向了自己因盘着腿而暴露在Obi-Wan眼前的两腿之间。波澜不惊的布料。让Obi-Wan意识到了时间已经流逝掉了20分钟的腕表，和直观地告知了Obi-Wan这20分钟没有任何意义的Anakin那无辜的毫无反应的性器官。

天哪，Obi-Wan。

他在心里恶狠狠地骂了自己一句。早知道这样，还不如说服Anakin陪自己找个土耳其浴室泡澡，再借机扯掉Anakin的浴巾——老天。他还不如泡个澡。他怎么没早点想到这一招？他怎么就直接让自己设了个局？

“……好。好，我想想。”

他觉得自己的尊严像是被敲了钉子的玻璃，只需要他说出下一句话，就会像镜子的碎片一样剥落一地。特工并不是需要如此消磨尊严的职业；特工生涯十余年，他头一次开始反省自己是不是做错了局。

自己企图用心理暗示来引起Anakin的生理反应的尝试，从一开始就因为Anakin的不按套路出牌而告以失败。时间无谓地消磨了这么久，他依旧没能看到那枚让他堪称魂牵梦萦的纹身。

然而局已至此，在心里忖度了片刻得失，痛定思痛，Obi-Wan滑下了床。

一旦不涉及表演成分，他的思考与做出决定的速度多少就快了些。

“你坐上去，”

他说，他将Anakin从地板上拽起来，推着Anakin坐到床沿，伸手掰开了Anakin的双腿。他让自己蹲在Anakin的两腿之间，闭着眼下了一秒决心，继而抬起头，

“从这个角度跟你说话可能会好一点。我同样不会对你做出任何肢体上的接触，在你有反应之前。我——”

继续说下去之前，他不知为何有些腿酸。他换上了半跪着的姿势，重新仰起脸，开始在脑内组构自己三十多年的人生中从未组构过的句子，

“……我现在跪在这里。跪在你的面前——Anakin Skywalker的面前。我会用牙齿咬开你的拉链，含……含……操。等等，”

他别过头去搓了把脸。他听到Anakin笑了一声。这小混蛋——

“……我会解开你的腰带。我会用双手脱掉你的裤子，将手掌按在你的大腿上，低下头去吞吐……我的天。不行，这——你告诉我，这是什么新的凌辱方法吗？”

“Ben，你这样可太没情趣了，Ben。”

余光之中，他看到Anakin无奈地笑着摇了摇头。从床边站起来，Anakin离开Obi-Wan身前，在房间中来回走了几步，

“你一个中年人，怎么比我脸皮还薄？还是说，因为你放不下中年人的架子，所以才让那些话说不出口？”

“不是说中年人的架子，只是……这太难了，Anakin。我本来只是想讲几个荤段子，说点在色情片里看到的场景，但是……”

“我们不是在做游戏，Ben。我们都不是青春期的小孩子了，那种东西起不到什么作用。而我们必须想办法出去。我不知道这个药什么时候才能让我有反应，我现在觉得自己完全正常。我知道这么说有些过分，我很抱歉，可是我对着你——”

Anakin转过身来看着他，脸上多少带着些歉意，

“我真的硬不起来。我甚至可以确信哪怕你给我口交我都不会有任何反应，我对来自男人的性接触根本就无法接受。我们必须得想想办法。”

连半跪的姿势都开始让自己感到腿酸的档口，咬咬牙，Obi-Wan晃悠着从地板上站了起来。设局之前，他曾觉得自己胜券在握；Anakin的一番话说出口，他才意识到想要非暴力地脱掉一个男人的裤子完全没有自己想象得那么简单。吃了根本就没有催情素的巧克力，Anakin除了摄入了些热量之外根本不会受到任何影响。他没想到Anakin在心理暗示这方面会如此铜墙铁壁，撞得他脑袋发蒙，撞得他瞬时间有些不知所措。

他看向Anakin的脸。带着歉意和无奈、还有许些逐渐弥漫出来的焦灼和失望的脸。他看向Anakin的腰。Anakin的下腹，Anakin的腿。

Anakin的双脚，Anakin脚下踩着的那块砖。那正是撤退路线的第一块砖；找个借口，把撤退路线走一遍，放弃这个计划，再想想别的办法——

他的假期只剩下两天了。他不知道他还来不来得及找别的办法。

等待着他下一步举动的Anakin。他再一次望向那张根本没有泛着红潮的脸，望向那根本就没有被情欲折磨的年轻人。Anakin不会被情欲折磨。靠他业已碰壁的心理暗示技巧，他根本做不到让Anakin被情欲折磨。

站在原地，将双手插进裤兜里，Obi-Wan死死地咬住了下唇。

扑上去，强行褪掉Anakin的裤子，把Anakin按在地上，掰开Anakin的大腿。可如果Anakin的大腿根上没有纹身呢？如果传说中的Darth Vader竟然把纹身纹到了屁股上呢？——那么，检查Anakin的屁股。只是在他把Anakin弄射之前——且不论能不能把Anakin弄射——他不知道他怎样才能合情合理地看到Anakin的屁股。他所做出来的一切行为假设听起来都像是在强奸。

或者，找个借口，比如失去理智，走一遍撤退路线，把两个人放出去，这个局就此破灭，而他会带着满心的悬而未决和七成可能爆发的懊悔返回情报中心，在Qui-Gon的询问下不知如何开口，或者在不远地将来看到Anakin带着手铐出现在审讯室里，手上是他曾经来得及挽救的几条或者几十条人命——

无论哪一个都是下下策，无论哪一个都让他一筹莫展。

一筹莫展之间，他突然捏到了裤子的暗兜里藏着的药瓶。


	10. Chapter 10

“……我需要喝口水。”

探出舌头来，Obi-Wan舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

算上已经被他浪费掉的20分钟，从七点钟见到Anakin开始到现在，已经过去了四个半小时。

再有半个小时就是午夜。再有半个小时就是新的一天了，距他离开这座沿海小镇的那张机票起效的时间越来越近了。

两条下下策之外，口袋中的那瓶药。他作为特工随身带着的药瓶，他在酒吧里给Anakin下药时用到的药瓶。药瓶的第三层暗仓里，真真正正的催情素。

你可以做到天衣无缝的，对吧，Obi-Wan？

“催情素他不是没有，催情素其实没那么重要”。催情素在这个直得令他气急败坏的Anakin面前，突然间变得无比重要。

他在口袋里撬开第三层暗仓。浅粉色的药片，两秒钟的时间就可以在矿泉水中消失不见。

他用手背抹了一把额头。额头上其实没那么多汗，他知道。他绕过Anakin身边，走到桌前，捡起了那瓶已经被自己打开的水。药片夹在他右手食指和中指的第二个关节之间；他拧开了瓶盖。

“你怎么就能确定他没在水里给我们放什么？”

架着胳膊、将右手抵在下巴上，一直沉默着望着他的Anakin突然问道。

举着水瓶的左手一抖，Obi-Wan让那瓶水再自然不过地掉在了地上。Anakin的提问给他制造了绝好的将水掉到地上的契机；嘴里骂了句脏话，他弯下身把水瓶捡起来放回桌子上，咬着牙握了握拳，

“……我不知道。”

他低下头，盯着已经洒掉了半瓶的矿泉水，

“我不知道这水有没有问题。我不知道该怎么办。我只是想喝口水。我——”

倒也有半句算得上是实话。从他做出新的决定的那一刻开始，局面已经彻底失去了控制。他真的只能走一步说一步了。

“……我很抱歉，Anakin。”

他把脑袋垂得很低。他的余光瞥见Anakin的嘴角抽了抽；放下胳膊，Anakin冲着他扬了扬下巴，

“喝我的吧。我的还没动过。”

他带着并不是那么夸张的惊讶看向了Anakin。并不是那么夸张，倒也有百分之五十的真实成分在里面。他还没来得及开口向Anakin解释他为什么需要喝Anakin的那瓶水。他点了点头，低声说了句谢谢，抓起完好无损的矿泉水瓶来，拧开瓶盖喝了两口。

他其实一滴水都不该喝。这种情况下，尿急了怎么办？

Anakin直勾勾地盯着他。

他感到药片已经有些黏在他的皮肤上了。

抓起水瓶来，他背对着Anakin走向另一侧的金属墙，抬起头观察起了墙板之间的缝隙，

“你说摄像头会不会在这些夹缝里？”

他转过头去问Anakin。躯干遮住放在胸前的右手，将瓶盖压上瓶口的那一瞬，他终于把药片丢进了Anakin的矿泉水里。

“不在夹缝里也会在别的地方。怎么了？”

不置可否地哼了一声，右手扭紧了瓶盖，Obi-Wan再次转身面向了墙壁，

“如果我们能破坏掉他的摄像头……”

他蹲下身去，假装打量着地板和墙面想接处的夹角，快速地晃动了两次手中的水瓶。确认药片已经完全溶化，他站起来转过身，

“算了。有就有吧。反正根本不可能找出来。——接着。”

隔着几米的距离，他抬手将水瓶扔向了Anakin。抓小偷时身手敏捷的混混头子这次却没能完美地接住Obi-Wan抛来的早已改变了成分的矿泉水，水瓶从掌心中滑落，Anakin有些笨拙地用双臂将水瓶夹在了胸前。

我已经把水扔给你了，Anakin。把盖子扭开，喝两口。求你了。

Anakin把水瓶倒着插进了裤兜。

——操。

“你得喝点水。我们不知道什么时候才能出去，小心脱水。”

“我还好。”

他没能看到Anakin同平时那样耸耸肩膀。他眉头一皱，

“听话。”

“……你现在倒像是个中年人了。”

他瞪了那个跟他抬杠的年轻人一眼。抬了抬右手表示投降，止住了Obi-Wan又要出口的话，Anakin终于再次拿起了水瓶。

一口，两口。Anakin喝得有些小心翼翼。

没关系。剂量他给足了，两口就够了。

“我们得省着点，毕竟你……”

或许是意识到这种时候指责Obi-Wan的失误对两个人来说都没什么好处，Anakin的话说了一半却没能继续说下去。回到床边坐下，将矿泉水放到脚旁，Anakin只是叹了口气，

“……唉。没事。我们总能出去的。”

从口袋里抽手机出来扔到一边，Anakin收起双腿盘在床上，

“手机没信号，我估计你的也一样。判断一下现在的状况的话，我们出不去，我们也无法和外界取得联系。抓了我们的人还在某个角落里藏着的摄像头后面看着我们，除了满足他给出的条件以外，现阶段来说，我们没什么可做的。——所以，”

拍了拍自己身侧的床板，Anakin朝着Obi-Wan勾了勾手，

“过来，Ben。……我可能不得不跟你进行一些肢体接触了。”


	11. Chapter 11

心理暗示已经没什么必要了，肢体接触也是同样的道理。

药效发作不过是时间问题。

只是Anakin不知道。

Obi-Wan的喉结上下蹿了蹿。

“你准备做什么？”

“拉近你和我的距离。物理上的。”

“你其实不用勉强——”

“我已经吃了那颗不知道究竟放了什么东西的巧克力了。不要让我的尝试变得毫无意义。”

似乎是失去了等待Obi-Wan走向自己的耐心，Anakin跳下床来，上前几步拽起了Obi-Wan的胳膊。和Anakin在一起的这一个星期里，Obi-Wan鲜少有和Anakin肢体接触的时候；被对方这么一抓，他不禁浑身一个激灵。拽着他往床边走的Anakin察觉到他脚步的停滞，回过头来看了他一眼，Anakin的手却并未松开，

“……放一放你中年人的自尊吧，Ben。……拜托了。”

“拜托了”。

急着出去的Anakin，压抑着烦躁恳求他的Anakin。肩膀发僵却依旧保持着足够的冷静，对于自己已经喝下了真正的催情素这件事浑然不觉。黏在地板上的双脚终于还是因那自责带来的懊悔动了起来，Obi-Wan最终还是顺应了Anakin的牵引，朝着床的方向走了过去。

他本不想真的走到需要靠肉体来完成任务的这一步的。可他已经走投无路了。天衣无缝带来的走投无路，硬不起来的Anakin，放不下身段的自己。这个局太错了。

攥着他手腕的右手下滑，划过他的手掌，勾住他的指尖。带着他在床沿坐下，Anakin将他向后推了推，

“躺下。”

“什么……”

“躺下。躺我怀里。像是我是你的恋人那样躺到怀里。”

“我没有比我高的恋人——”

“Ben。我现在就是你的恋人。在这间屋子里，你已经爱上我了，你希望在我的怀里安眠。……躺下。”

凑上前来轻轻吻了吻Obi-Wan的脸颊，Anakin让自己的右手停留在Obi-Wan的后颈，

“感觉很糟？”

“……还好。”

“那就行了。虽然就算你感觉很糟也没什么别的办法。对不住了，Ben。”

一手勾住Obi-Wan的肩膀，另一手轻轻推着Obi-Wan的胸口，带着些并不那么明显的强迫，Anakin揽着Obi-Wan在床上躺了下来。行军床的尺寸对于两个成年男子来说实在是过于窄小，一旦变成侧躺的姿势，Obi-Wan不得不让自己紧紧地贴在了Anakin的身上。勾着他肩膀的那条胳膊此刻垫在了他脑袋下方，Anakin的脸离他不过是几厘米的距离。

带着灵气的眼睛。

他在那眼睛里寻找Anakin因为这种姿势而感到苦恼的成分。他有些困惑自己为什么没有找到。

“……Ben。”

Anakin开口唤他。比上唇略厚的下唇，唇角总是带着一丝细微的上扬的弧度。鼻尖感受到Anakin的呼吸，他知道要不了多久，这呼吸就会变得沉重起来。只是时间问题。紧贴着他鼠蹊部位的Anakin的下半身也会出现变化，只是时间问题。

所以，忍一忍，Obi-Wan。你知道你没问题的。

“我想这样抱着你很久了。能够在此刻把你拥在怀里，是我人生中最大的幸运……你的眼睛很漂亮，”

说着，Anakin吻了吻Obi-Wan的眼角，

“可爱的鼻子，笑起来的时候会鼓起来的面颊……”

在话音的间隙中不断变化位置的唇瓣。

“总是让我移不开眼睛的这颗痣。就连你的胡子都只会让人觉得你像毛绒玩具一样可爱……”

“你能不能别用‘可爱’形容我？——嘿！”

腰部被Anakin猛地一掐，Obi-Wan吃痛地喊了一声。

“配合点，Ben。现在已经不是我的问题了，别让我失去耐心。”

几秒前还在温柔地望着Obi-Wan的瞳孔中闪过了转瞬即逝的厌烦。捕捉到这种本不应该被自己捕捉的厌烦只能让Obi-Wan心下一凛，还未来得及说些什么，Anakin已经又搂紧了他的腰。右腿勾住Obi-Wan的腿，让两个人的身体缠在一起，再度贴近Obi-Wan的脸，Anakin继续开口道：

“……我们继续。我猜你跟我在一起的时候是很开心的。你总是在笑。你会努力地抿着嘴不让自己笑出来，”

唇峰贴着Obi-Wan的嘴角，Anakin轻声呢喃，

“……接着，因为绷不住的笑意而咧开嘴角，露出可爱的牙齿……”

Anakin吻上来了。

Obi-Wan猛地抓紧了Anakin的裤腿。

咬着他下唇的牙齿松开，Anakin用舌尖舔了舔Obi-Wan的牙关。敲一敲，是我，Ben。他像迎接宾客的主人那样允许了Anakin的舌头探入他的口腔。只是这种接吻的背后终归不过是理性的算计，再怎么娴熟的亲吻，对于他来说不过是肉块和肉块的纠缠。在脑子里拆分着Anakin每一个动作的技巧，他焦虑地等待药效发作、Anakin的动作出现失去理性的征兆的时分，停留在他腰上的Anakin的手突然绕到他的脑后，拇指划过了他的耳侧。

他差一点咬了Anakin的舌头。他在Anakin的怀中猛一痉挛，身体终归还是对外来刺激做出了本能的反应。松开他的唇瓣，Anakin看着他笑了起来，

“敏感带？”

他半张着嘴噎了一瞬，接着认命地点了点头。Anakin笑得更厉害了些；收回停留在他耳畔的那只手，Anakin侧过身去，将小臂盖在了眼睛上。做了个深呼吸，Anakin再度开口道：

“……这也太奇怪了。我，一个你一个星期以前刚刚遇到的男人，吻着你，摸了你的敏感带，而我……”

话音顿了顿，Anakin咬了一瞬下唇，

“而我却觉得很有趣。我还想继续。……Ben。药效好像开始发作了。”


	12. Chapter 12

他终于听到这句话了。

他甚至需要做出一些努力来克制自己泄出一声解脱的叹息。他只做出了五成的努力。剩下那五成，在他意识到自己在药效发作之时依旧躺在Anakin怀里的时候，便被自动补全了。

他没有察觉到自己的身体已经因为紧张而开始发僵。

片刻之前，他是确信Anakin不会因为药效发作而对他做些什么的。可现在Anakin吻过他了。Anakin的吻带着理智的算计，理智的算计正在逐渐消弭。Anakin说自己还想继续。

他要付出的可能比他想象得还要多。

“我不知道等一下我会变成什么样。但愿我不会伤害到你。”

撤下盖在眼睛上的小臂，Anakin搓了一把脸，抽出了垫在Obi-Wan脑袋下方的胳膊，侧过身半坐了起来。伸手抓起放在床边的矿泉水瓶，Anakin扭开瓶盖又喝了两口。或许是想让自己冷静下来吧——观察着Anakin的动作，Obi-Wan想道。那年轻人合上瓶盖，翻身回来，还未来得及允许Obi-Wan看清楚自己脸上的表情，便已用手指扳住Obi-Wan的下巴，再次吻了上去。

下一秒，液体的触感便占满了Obi-Wan的口腔。

Anakin喂了他一口水。

——操！

晚了，已经晚了。哪怕他猛地推开Anakin却导致自己掉到了床下，哪怕他跪在地上、掐着嗓子企图吐出被自己咽下去的液体，哪怕他被口水呛到咳嗽着喘不过气——晚了。他还是把那口水咽下去了。Anakin在他的身后坐起来，似乎是因他突如其来的反抗感到困惑不解，那年轻人抬起的手臂在空中滞了一瞬，接着有些试探地轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，

“……Ben？”

晚了。那瓶水——

催情素的药片，对于300ml的纯水来说，其实半片就够了。只是情况紧急，他根本没来得及把药片掰成两半。这种情况下，哪怕只是Anakin喂给他的一口水，都足以让他受到药物的影响——

只是被人摸了耳朵就会身体发颤。特工Obi-Wan Kenobi的弱点之一，身体敏感度高于一般人。这是他鲜少利用自己的肉体达成目的的原因之一。

“Ben，你怎么了？”

他听到Anakin在背后问他。他听到Anakin下了床，他看到Anakin绕过他，转过身蹲在了他面前。

“嘿。是不是我做错了什么？”

垂在他眼前的、Anakin蹲下身时放在膝盖中间的两只手。他抹了一把嘴角。

“不——”

“你的嘴唇太干了。所以我想用那种方式给你润润嘴，也有点情趣的因素在——我是不是做得有些过了？”

“不，Anakin，是我的问题——”

“对不起，Ben。对不起。”

离开了他的视线范围的两只手扶住了他的肩膀，将他揽到怀里轻轻拍了拍。皮肤的接触开始让他感到前所未有的恐慌，他已经感觉到了Anakin的掌心发热——掌心，抚过他颈后皮肤的指尖，打在他的耳侧的灼热的呼吸——呼吸加重，Anakin张开嘴轻轻咬了咬他的侧颈。

“抱歉，我现在有点——我想我们很快就能出去了，Ben……原谅我。”

低靡的嗓音裹挟着已然开始洋溢的欲望窜进了他的耳道。再客观不过的陈述因为带上了潜台词的成分而变得多了些情色的意味，催情素发作的证据确切无疑地摆在了Obi-Wan面前。

而他刚刚同样把那药喝下去了。

越是察觉到Anakin身体出现的变化，他越是能感觉到绝望像钻头一样钻着他的肋骨。错了，太错了。这个局从一开始就错了。哪有什么所谓的尽在掌控之中，甚至连走一步说一步都做不到了。他没有想过更多。他没有想过，他后悔了。他——

Anakin的唇舌含住了他的耳垂。

“唔——”

收紧了地手臂让他的挣扎变得徒劳无功，舔舐着他耳廓的舌尖拉枯折朽般地毁灭起了他在混乱中本就难以保持的理性神经。隔着衣服他都能感受到Anakin的体温，这个紧紧地箍着他的、比他对躯体药足足大一圈的男人的体温——

“Anakin——”

等等，Anakin，停下来——这句话他没能说出口，只因Anakin已经再次吻了上来。吻着他，双臂插进他的腋下，短暂地撤走唇舌以便让自己将Obi-Wan从地上带起来，Anakin笑得多少有些恍然，

“我们终于可以进入正题了，Ben。帮我射出来吧。”


	13. Chapter 13

他没来得及做出回应。“碰”地一声，像是推着酒吧里那个小偷一般，Anakin将他推到了床上。他一屁股坐上硬邦邦的床沿，两腿被Anakin的膝盖分开，眼前的年轻人低下头吻上来，手指攀上了他衬衣的第三颗纽扣。企图传达抵抗的意味的手臂被Anakin空着的那只手按住，舌头刮擦过他的牙床，灵动地舔舐起了他的上颚。他想要后撤脑袋以逃离Anakin的亲吻，拆开了他的扣子的手掌却已抚上了他的锁骨。

第四颗，第五颗。

在他的衬衣中下滑的手掌每每遇到衣料的障碍便会返回去解开一颗他的扣子。终于给了他利用口腔喘息的机会的唇舌并未离开他的身体，Anakin的牙齿依旧以细碎的节奏轻咬着他的皮肤。

不对，Obi-Wan。不应该是这样——

他伸出手去，摸索着将食指嵌进Anakin的腰带按扣与裤子的边缘之间，

“只需要我帮你射出来就行了，对吧？你不需要……”

“已经不是需不需要的问题了，Ben，”

那年轻人停止了在他锁骨上的噬咬，抬起眼来望着他，瞳孔中分明蕴积着片刻之前还让Obi-Wan求之不得的情欲。Anakin的眼角有些发红。

理性几乎要收起了它露在帘幕之外的最后一截尾巴。

“你可以来帮我，但是……我说过了，我会充满攻击性……”

因再次袭来的吸吮而响起的水声。将Obi-Wan推倒在床上，Anakin拽住了Obi-Wan停留在他腰带上的那只手，

“用手帮帮我。早点让我射出来，早点结束这种折磨——”

啊，Anakin终归还是在被情欲折磨了。泛红的脸上不再有理智的存在，恍惚从出现后就一直停留在那孩子的瞳孔里。手腕被Anakin攥住，手掌贴上Anakin的下半身，隔着布料，Obi-Wan再清晰不过地感受到了Anakin已经有了反应的阴茎。

他甚至哑然到了连喊出Anakin的名字都有些费劲的地步。不，不应该是这种姿势——以这种被像豹子一样的Anakin按在床上的姿势，他根本就不可能看得到Anakin的大腿根部的纹身。拉链下滑的声音像是钢针一样扎进他的耳膜，转瞬之间，挣脱了布料的束缚的Anakin的阴茎便跳进了他的掌心。

不不不Obi-Wan，不对不对不对Obi-Wan。另一个男人的——

吻着你的耳朵的男人的——

像是要对他的献身做出弥补，Anakin的牙齿和舌尖回到了Obi-Wan的耳侧。并非带着恶作剧的色彩，而是近乎于诚恳的挑逗——他能感受到Anakin在每一个动作上的讨好，被情欲折磨着的男人却依旧在尝试着讨好他。冲着他的耳道吹进来的气息终于还是击溃了他僵硬的躯体，他的手猛地握紧了Anakin的勃起。耳垂被Anakin用力一咬，

“轻点，Ben。那东西要脆弱起来还是很脆弱的。”

耳畔明明作响着Anakin以言语发出的抗议，手心中却已然淌进了Anakin渗出的前液。手指犹豫着开始上下作用的瞬间，他听到Anakin在他颈间发出一声粗重的喘息。男人的喘息。因为自己的动作而发出的喘息——

完了。电流窜过自己身体的感觉熟悉到令他惶遽，药效开始产生作用了——他的喉咙咕咚一声。

“别停下来。”

凑上前来咬住他的喉结，Anakin发出了一声含混的请求。请求，或者是胁迫——怎样都好，他没工夫去分析句子里的情绪成分——完全解开了他的衬衣扣子的Anakin的手变得肆无忌惮了起来，手掌抚上了他在夏日中沾着一层薄汗的小腹。指尖擦过皮肤的触感比此前任何一次性爱都更要清晰，他不知道这是不是药效的作用——

内裤的布料让他感到难受。他硬了。该死的，Obi-Wan。你竟然硬了。

他不知自己为什么就那样温顺地应承了Anakin的请求。团成圈的手指沿着Anakin的脉络上下活动，药效带来的红热灼烧着他的面颊，发痛的耳根并未因为Anakin的舔舐得到丝毫的缓解。他还有些事情要做——什么来着——

对，纹身，纹身。Obi-Wan，你得看看这孩子的纹身——

他抽回套弄着Anakin的阴茎的那只手，抬起另一只手来，拆起了Anakin的腰带。脱掉Anakin的裤子，看看大腿根——他听到Anakin一声轻笑。像只模仿他动作的猴子，Anakin的手指同样攀上了他的腰带按扣。

“你终于开始放下你的自尊了，Ben。我很高兴。”

没什么好值得高兴的，Anakin。我只是企图让自己在失去理智之前做好我要做的事。没什么好高兴的，你也不用学着我来脱我的裤子——

欲望被Anakin的手掌包围的瞬间，他直起来的身体溃败地瘫回了床上。仅仅是被Anakin的掌心碰了碰，他的阴茎就已经肉眼可见地胀大了一圈。该死的药，该死的敏感度，该死的一直刺激他的敏感带的Anakin——他根本没来得及看清Anakin的大腿根，他甚至没来得及看清楚Anakin的内裤是什么颜色。不，不，颜色不重要——他只看到了昂首挺立的、几秒前还在被自己握着的Anakin的勃起。比触感更为强烈的视觉认知让他在小腹上袭来的热潮中茫昧自失，直到他因为Anakin带来的刺激而瘫回床上，探寻纹身的尝试又一次无疾而终。

你完蛋了，Obi-Wan。你他妈的完蛋了。

他感到躯体上的压力消失了。他张开眼，他看到Anakin滑下了床。双手箍住他的腰，Anakin将他拽向床边，迫使他的身体转换了方向，双腿落回了地上。扯掉他的裤子，手掌撑起他的膝盖，Anakin将他的两条腿架在肩膀上，接着低下头去，嘴唇含住了他不知廉耻地挺立着的顶端。

“An——”

他只来得及发出了半个音节。含着他的欲望的口腔骤然抽紧，他痛恨自己没在行军床上铺张床单——指甲在床板上摩擦了一阵，他伸手抓住了床头的金属栏杆。握成拳的左手指关节发痛，从根部到尖端的来来回回的摩擦促使情欲的火花在他的耳道里噼噼啪啪地作响。雄性动物的攻击性。Anakin说过自己会出现攻击性，他不知道攻击性包不包含给另一个男人口交。

“只要让你射出来就可以了，为什么——”

舌尖划过他的沟壑，他的后半句话被呻吟所取代。他用手臂遮住脸，懊恼地咬住嘴唇内侧的肉，疼痛却只让他觉得下身传来的快感更加清晰。暂时停下了使用唇舌讨好Obi-Wan的举动，Anakin的手臂绕过Obi-Wan架在自己肩膀上的膝盖，用手指揉搓起了Obi-Wan的双球，

“‘心理上可以好受一点’，你所坚持的。”

嘴唇凑上前吻了吻Obi-Wan的大腿内侧，Anakin接着开口，

“让你放松点，让你走出这间屋子以后不会仓皇而逃，让你在不知何时才会到来的下一次休假时还愿意买张机票来这里见见我。我很喜欢你，Ben。经历了这些以后，我不知道……但这不是羞辱。你也想要我，所以这不会成为羞辱。”

动作，语言。他分不清这究竟是Anakin勉强的努力还是Anakin的诚意。他错了。Anakin的理智依旧存在，这个20岁出头就能成为混混头子——或者什么来着——的年轻人的理智依旧存在。可他已经有些发蒙了。他觉得自己的脑子不听使唤，他觉得他浑身发热，他听到Anakin告诉他他也想要那个年轻人，他知道他的身体正在证明这一点。

该死的粉红色药片。

做错的局，超出他控制的发展，涌进他口腔的水，会随着每一个细微的动作嘎吱作响的行军床。抚摸着他大腿内侧皮肤的Anakin的手，含着他、讨好着他的Anakin的唇舌——

大腿被Anakin的手掌扣住，他感到他贴在床板上的屁股架了空。含着他阴茎的嘴唇撤离开来，沿着他的双球一路向下，舌尖探进了他的臀瓣。

“你干什么——”

他浑身一个激灵，两腿在Anakin的肩膀上乱蹬起来，从未被另一个人触碰过的区域迎来了他人生中第一次体会到的灼热的触感。无视了他的抵抗，Anakin只是加重了扣着他双腿的力量，直起大腿来将他的臀部又架得高了些，

“我听说这样刺激男人一样可以达到效果。放松点，Ben。你的屁股夹得太紧了。”

“我们没必要走到那一步，Anakin，我们真的——”

他意识到自己无论说什么都只会是掘地寻天。乱蹬的双腿在Anakin的舌尖刺进他的入口时便失了力，沿着脊椎上蹿的洪流让他的身体难以抑制地颤抖。他不明白Anakin怎么能这么耐心。他已经变成这样了，为什么Anakin还可以——

舌尖从入口处抽离，Anakin的舌头在他的双球底端与入口上方之间上下逡巡。得不到照顾的欲望在金属仓闷热的空气中颤抖，他忍不住朝着自己的阴茎伸出了手。手指尚未来得及碰到那急需怜爱的身体部件，他的手腕便已被Anakin攥住，

“别碰你自己，Ben。必须得我让你射出来。”

“那就帮帮我！”

他有些急躁地喊了出来。药效让他失去了保持耐心、顺从Anakin的指引的能力，臀部被Anakin架在空中，他甚至难以撑起身子来给Anakin一个恼恨的瞪视。

“我在帮你了，Ben。你喜欢我帮你舔，对不对？”

“那就——”

算了，算了。他已经不知道这是第几次因为呻吟而让自己的句子断在半截了。他感到臀部所有的肌肉都收紧在了一起，只因为Anakin的手指已经侵入了他的后穴。这么想来，在他暴躁地喊出那句话的时候，他已经听到了Anakin用唾液润湿手指的声音——他像只没有“未来”这种观念的动物，他根本就没想到Anakin那么做的目的会是什么。异物的插入使他难挨地绷紧了身体，只是还没来得及发出抗议，Anakin的手指已经在他体内轻轻向上顶了顶。

他觉得他的腰像是遭了电击。

他的喉间发出了他自己从未听到过的一种呻吟，呻吟的始作俑者是他从未感受过的性的刺激——他听说过男人也会拥有这种快感，他觉得那种快感这辈子都不会跟自己有什么关联——将他的反应尽收眼底的Anakin似乎受到了鼓励，低下头再次含住他的双球，Anakin的手指开始快速地反复刺向了令他对自己的躯体感到陌生的那一点。陌生的身体，陌生的快感，前所未有的快感，该死的药，该死的条件，该死的——

他到底为什么要这么做来的？

脑海中横冲直撞的思维碎片突然汇拢在了一处，他同时感受到了Anakin的手指从他的后穴中的抽离。他的身体挣扎起来，尽管找回腰部的力量花费了他一番功夫——不亲身经历过，他根本不知道和催情素作斗争会这么艰难——未被Anakin控制着的左腿滑下了Anakin的肩膀，他顺势让自己放下身体，

“……我们说好要让你射出来的，”

他开口，他觉得自己的嘴唇止不住地打颤，

“你不能就这么一直补偿我——”

补偿，什么狗屁补偿。他坐起身来，他看到Anakin拉开了拉链的裤子还好好地挂在腰上。他已经被脱得只剩一件衬衣了，这该死的年轻人的裤子还依旧挂在腰上。他无话可说，他又必须强迫自己说些什么。他的喉咙反复吞咽，舌尖舔了舔上唇，

“现在得让我来，Anakin。”

“……我们得快点出去。这不是普普通通的性爱，Ben，我们没有功夫——”

这又是他妈的什么狗屁逻辑——啊，上帝。为什么这么难，为什么想要脱掉Anakin的裤子会这么难——他脑袋后仰，绝望地闭了闭眼，

“那就互相。用那种姿势，那种……你知道，都可以照顾得到的……补偿也得是相互的，对吧？毕竟我们都是受害者……”

说出那个词都会让他觉得可笑。受害者，什么受害者。真要说受害者，他自己才是自己的愚蠢的受害者。跪在他两腿之间的Anakin愣了愣，

“你是说——”

“对，就是那种姿势。把裤子脱了，Anakin。上来。”

他想他的急躁已经无法掩饰了。或许还能借用情欲来做个幌子；不，不，无所谓。情欲不是幌子，情欲真实存在。真实存在，就算不得是撒谎……他看到眼前的年轻人有些呆滞地站起了身。他闭上眼做了个深呼吸。别说和男人了，和女人他都没有用过那种姿势，他在床上向来算不得什么开放派——再睁开眼的时候，他看到Anakin背对着他脱掉了上衣。甩着胳膊将上衣扔到一旁，Anakin的手终于如他所期待地那样开始褪起了自己的裤子。

坚实的腰，细长的腿。腿部的肌肉没有Maul那样粗壮，却有着极为优雅的线条。大腿上方，出现在Obi-Wan眼前的、说实话他还没想好怎么才能看得到的Anakin的屁股——

什么都没有。

什么都没有。不要说纹身了，连颗痣都没有。Anakin的屁股上什么都没有，Obi-Wan也就意识到了自己最后的退路早已荡然无存。无所谓。反正一切早就超出了他的预期，反正自己也已经喝了药。既然从欲望中解脱会成为必经之路，那么——

Anakin冲着他转过了身。躯体上的伤疤吸引了Obi-Wan的视线，有那么一瞬间他忘记了自己应该紧紧盯着Anakin的大腿。蹿入他眼帘的另一个男人的勃起给了他十足的压迫力，他不由得让身子向后缩了缩。可是退避也来不及了。给出了要求的是他，撑在床上的手臂因为仍在烧灼着身体的情欲而颤抖的也是他。Anakin朝他走了过来。他仰起脸，他看着Anakin的身躯来到他眼前，遮蔽了他的视线。他张开嘴承受了Anakin的亲吻。他被Anakin抱了起来，行军床因为Anakin下躺的动作而响了起来。

“转过去，Ben。”

一个简洁的短语。不再是请求，更像是命令。他转过身，跨在Anakin身上，一时间不知自己下一步究竟该做些什么。Anakin的大腿内侧。只剩下这里了，只要检查完这里——

身下的男人的手指再一次刺进了他的入口，他的胳膊猛然失去了支撑上半身的力量。抽出手指来，Anakin将他的身体向后拽了拽，掰开他的臀瓣，再一次用舌头在他的入口边缘打起了转。本应延续的深入体内的刺激只持续了一瞬，他有些焦灼地前后动了动腰。

“别急。我还得帮你做做扩张——”

扩张。什么扩张——

他反应了几秒，接着再一次因为紧张收紧了臀部。扩张的意思是，他眼前的这跟肉棒等一下就要插进他的身体了。不，不可能——手指带来的异物感已经很强烈了，他无法想象这个东西进入到他的身体里去。肉体的不适也就算了，他的尊严——可他已经被Anakin用手指玩弄过了，尊严这种事情——

“‘补偿得是相互的’，你是不是说过这句话？”

润湿了他的穴口的Anakin再度开口，

“轮到你了，Ben。别说话不算话。”

体内再次感受到指腹的刮擦之时，他认命地低下了头。鼻腔里涌进汗液的味道，他伸手抓起了Anakin的阴茎。侧过脑袋，他用舌头舔上了表层下的脉络，抬着眼观察起了Anakin的大腿内侧。左腿上没有。那么——

第二根手指也插了进来。他能感受到Anakin在他的体内将两指略微分开，轻柔地扩展着他入口处的肌肉，偶尔毫无规律可循地向上一顶，让他的欲望跟随着腰部的痉挛而颤动。他的观察断断续续，只因为他的思维总是在被快感打得措手不及。坚持一下，Obi-Wan，只需要再扭一次头，只需要再扭过头后抬一次眼——

他看到了。

偏过脑袋、用手扶住Anakin的阴茎来贴紧自己嘴唇的时刻，他看到了。

西斯的标记，Anakin的右边大腿内侧。房间里的光线算不得明亮，他闭了闭眼让自己再度望向了Anakin的大腿。第三根手指的骤然入侵打断了他的行动，冲着他的敏感点直挺挺地袭来的指尖让他发出了一声根本没来得及憋回去的呻吟。依然强烈的异物感伴随着更胜一筹的快感，他一瞬间被剥夺了全部思考的能力。西斯的印记、他的目的，Anakin Skywalker、Darth Vader——四溢的快感铺满了他的神经网，他攥着金属栏杆的手指尖憋得发白。他好容易才找回的理智又一次开始和他玩起了捉迷藏，汗津津的额头隔着额发贴在了Anakin的大腿上。他什么都不想、或者说他不能去思考，如果说这种快感他从未经历过，那么他现在希望自己直接溺死在这种快感之中——

占据了他穴道的手指抽离而去，他因那蓦然袭来的空虚而张开了眼。耳畔的呻吟声一同消失，他这才发现刚刚那些叫声全部都来自他自己。他的身体垮下来，他的脸颊贴在了Anakin的皮肤上。他寻找了片刻呼吸的能力，他再度望向了Anakin的右腿内侧。

Darth Vader。

清清楚楚的西斯标记。他一直在寻找的、能够证明这个年轻人身份的标记。

Anakin真的是Darth Vader。

Anakin真的是那个他必须要上报给Qui-Gon和4728727的、那个来自于西斯的高层Darth Vader。

他感到身体中的力量突然被抽空了。

钻头又开始钻起了他的胸口。名为绝望的钻头。

他以为他看到Anakin药效发作就已经很绝望了，他没想到当他证实了Anakin真的是Darth Vader的时候会更加绝望。Anakin说自己很喜欢他。Anakin说希望自己以后还能见到他。不可能了，Anakin。你会再见到我，只不过会在绝地的审讯室里，戴着手铐——

“看来我得用另一种方式让你帮我射出来了。”

他听到Anakin的声音响起在了他的脑后。完全不知道他已经发现了自己的身份的Anakin。不，不是Anakin，是Vader——是他有七成把握的Vader。现在他有十成把握了。

“……另一种方式。”

他无意识地重复着Anakin说出的句子，茫然地眨了眨眼。在他身后坐起来，Anakin伸手将他抱住，让他的身体转向了自己，

“你的补偿太吝啬了，Ben。虽然这也不能怪你……看着你因为我而感到欢愉倒也算得上是件好事。……现在我要进去了。”

他没有花心思去听Anakin在说些什么，他只是看向了Anakin脸上的那条疤。他可以靠记忆补全Anakin的画像了，他知道。Anakin离他这样近，他知道这个本是Vader的年轻人的五官的每一个细节都将会如同烙铁一般印在他的记忆里。

Vader。

Anakin轻轻吻了吻他。

Anakin揽着他的肩膀将他在床上放下。Anakin的手指划过他的睫毛，Anakin的眼睛看着他写满了茫然的瞳孔。在情欲的煎熬中得出眼前的这个年轻人与真实的他势不两立的结论，他需要给自己一些时间来感到茫然无措。

Vader。总有一天会被他或者其他人亲手抓捕的Vader。

“很快就要结束了，Ben。很快我们就能出去了。”

带着安慰的性质，Anakin的嘴唇吻了吻他的额头，继而伴随着Anakin直起身体的动作撤离了他的皮肤。双腿再一次被Anakin架起，他半支着身子看向了跪在他面前的Anakin。岔开的两腿之间的阴茎，右腿内侧的再清晰不过的西斯的标志。

Anakin是Darth Vader。Anakin还藏着千千百百的秘密没有告诉他，Anakin本人比呈现在他眼前的模样要更为复杂——

“Ani——”

他倒吸一口气，思维再次被打乱，他的后背向上弓起，接着倒向了床板。穴口终于还是吞进了Anakin的欲望，身体被撑开的感觉令他知道了恐惧和期待可以同时存在。他在设局的时候本没打算走到这一步，他更不明白自己为什么没有选择马上离开这张床。在他的体内缓慢向前推进的Anakin拾起了他的手，五指与他的手指扣在了一起，弯下身吻上了他的脖颈。

吻着他的是Darth Vader。侵入他体内的这个人是他终归会在审讯室的桌子后方见到的Vader。

空着的那只手包围了他等待了太久垂怜的勃起，下半身对所有敏感部位同时迎来了Anakin施加的刺激。在他的穴口轻浅地徘徊了一阵，咬着他的锁骨，Anakin含混地吐出了一句“抱歉”。他在下一秒立刻理解了那句“抱歉”的含义；直起身来的Anakin终于不再停滞于满足Obi-Wan的情欲，那个声称自己对着Obi-Wan根本硬不起来的年轻人狠狠地将阴茎撞进了Obi-Wan的体内。终于轮到Anakin了，终于轮到了这个哪怕此时此刻依旧在欺骗着自己的Darth Vader——身体交缠结合，彼此却依旧在互相欺骗，自责与内疚的丧失并没有让他好受起来。和手指的温度完全不同的阴茎冲撞着他的敏感点、前后摩擦着他的内壁，握着他欲望的那只手的拇指擦过了他的马眼。他听到身下的行军床像是快要散架一般有节奏地发出声响，肉体碰撞的声音和他的呻吟不知道哪一个更为刺耳。他闭上眼，放弃了进行思考的尝试，呻吟声中，他伸手紧紧地攥住了行军床的床板边缘。

目的已经达到了，他却根本没能让自己逃跑。他没能让自己选择拒绝，他由着Vader插入了自己，而他的躯体却在因为那种欢愉汗湿了身下的床板。本不应这样的。他不应该知道和Anakin做爱会让他体味到如此的快感，他不应该因为Anakin对他的触碰和入侵而带着渴求晃这腰——将他拽起来，Anakin抽离他的体内，将他翻了个身，扶起他已经快要失去知觉的腰，根本不肯给他一丝喘息的机会，Anakin跪在那里，从背后插了进来。

“这种姿势能插深一点，”

胸口环上Anakin的胳膊，猥亵的语句贴着他的耳垂涌进了他的耳道，

“大概对男人也没什么区别——”

倏然袭来的一次挺进。喉咙里发出近乎惊叫的呻吟，他再一次抓住了床头的栏杆，

“太深了，Anakin——不、Ani——啊、啊——”

每一次的冲刺都像是要用快感冲散他的认知，手中握着的栏杆因Anakin的动作不住地晃动。有着西斯纹身的Anakin，本应叫Darth Vader的Anakin——占有他、掠夺他，让他在自掘的坟墓中因为情欲等待尊严死亡的判决，一个绝地特工的尊严的死亡的判决——

可他受不了了。他只想得到那些他此刻最需要得到的，尊严在这种时候起不到任何积极作用。膝盖上方的大腿能够直立不过是因为Anakin的手臂裹着他的身体，快感已经没到了他的头顶，就连Anakin咬在他肩膀上所带来的痛感也不过是在让那种感觉加倍升级。快了，马上就快了——他已经承受不住更多的刺激了，尽管他还想要更多——

喷涌而出的精液溅上了身下的床板，他的腰在这一刻彻底丧失了知觉。攻击着他的动作停了下来，咬着他的皮肉的牙关也随之松开。撩开了他耳边垂着的头发，Anakin凑上前来，开口之时，语气中带上了一种令他费解的得意，

“……结果还是我让你先射出来了，Obi-Wan。”

“这和先后——”

他扭过头去，他想要反驳Anakin不合时宜的孩子气。他没能让自己多说几个字。

意识到那个他掩藏至今的名字被Anakin叫了出来的瞬间，他突然失去了发声的能力。

等等。

什么？

甚至来不及在余韵中多沉浸一秒，惊惧便已取代了尚未散尽的快感敲上了他的太阳穴。不，不可能，这——

“但是我还没能满足呢。再陪陪我，说话算话。”

他说不清这声音到底算不算带着理性所特有的冷酷。仍旧停留在他体内的阴茎再度活动了起来，粗暴地冲向了他在射精后更为敏感的躯体。神智的混乱之中，呻吟又一次肆无忌惮地漫出他的喉咙，他挣扎着开口，

“我已经射过了，不要再……Anakin、停下、我……啊啊、Ani——”

“你知道我是Darth Vader，”

作响在他脑后的声音如同恶魔的手掌绞紧了他的脖子，温柔的带有灵气的天真的虚伪的Anakin瞬息之间消失无踪，

“但你不知道我早就把你的药换成维生素了。Obi-Wan Kenobi，你的敏感度真是让人吃惊。你就这么喜欢我？”

“我——”

维生素。他怀疑自己是不是听错了单词。如果那药片只是维生素，如果Anakin和自己都根本没有吞下催情剂——

爆发在他体内的液体占满了他的后穴。他的大腿被Anakin掐得隐隐作痛，身后的男人毫不顾忌地将精液全部射进了他身体里。停下动作来，发出一声满足的叹息，将射了个干净的阴茎抽出Obi-Wan的体内，Anakin伸手抓住了挣扎着想要翻过身逃离的Obi-Wan，

“你确实演得不错。或者说，你的献身精神确实让我感动——”

把那徒劳地扭动着身体的男子强硬地搂到自己怀里，一只手紧紧地箍住了Obi-Wan的腰，Anakin用另一只手拍了拍Obi-Wan的后背，

“你都开始发抖了。别害怕，我吃不了你。让我猜猜，”

箍着他腰的手的手指仍在他的皮肤上肆意摩挲，

“你准备跳下床、手忙脚乱地穿上裤子、想办法打开那扇大门，对不对？”

气息再度在Obi-Wan的耳畔波动，只是他已经说不清自己的颤抖是来源于惊惶还是身体的本能反应。别害怕，Vader告诉他。他不知道自己有什么不害怕的理由。他不知道现在的自己究竟是怎样的心境，他的嘴唇和指尖都在发凉。

根本就没有用到催情素。

Anakin从一开始就知道。

为什么——不，他到底在做什么——

拍着他后背的手攀上来，抚了抚他脑后的头发，Anakin再度开口，

“从这里逃出去以后，你还准备去联系4728727。你害怕自己的情报不准确所以你没有提前打电话确认，因此你不知道，你直到高潮的时候都不知道，4728727，Anakin Skywalker。”

……完了。不仅仅是他自己暴露了，连Qui-Gon提供给他的另一名特工也暴露了。Vader甚至占用了那个特工的名字——这么说来，从第一次在酒吧的那时候开始——

“你的身体都僵住了，Obi-Wan。我猜你后悔不迭、你觉得大难临头，对不对？你并不知道，Anakin Skywalker，编号4728727，Qui-Gon安置在西斯的卧底，又名Darth Vader，正好在你度假的这座小镇上执行任务。你的主意确实不错，如果你面对的真的只是随便哪个西斯高层。你只是没想到Vader会是个卧底。”

……什么？

等一下。等等。Anakin，Vader——什么？

“An……”

“Qui-Gon和我打过招呼了。或者根本不用跟我打招呼也可以——我在他的办公室里看到过你。我还没有到西斯来的时候，你隔着玻璃，站在他的办公室外。我没记错的话，你当时正在给Cody安排新的任务，你们抓到了Darth Maul。我早就认识你了，在你注意到我之前。”

他不知道他该回应些什么。他躯体的僵硬并未因为信息的更新而得到缓解，脑子都转不过来的时刻，他哪里有功夫去让自己缓解。他可笑地和Anakin赤裸地贴在一起，股缝间还残留着Anakin的精液的黏腻触感。他有些晕头转向，他甚至说不清自己所处的究竟是不是现实。

他设了一个局，Anakin进来了，Anakin却又从未进来过。

走进圈套的是他自己。

“……你既然是Qui-Gon的人，”

他算不清自己究竟花了多久来整理自己的思绪，能够找回逻辑推理的能力就已经算得上万幸。脑子里有千百个疑问，他挑了最根本的那条开口，

“为什么不在醒来的时候就跟我说清楚？为什么——”

“我本来只是想看看你到底准备怎么给我下套。顺便一说，我根本就没有昏过去。装睡也是特工的训练课程之一，虽然我是Qui-Gon单独招进来的匿名特工，没参加过你们的训练。你做的这个局——这太有趣了，Obi-Wan。催情素，上帝。你为了脱掉我的裤子竟然会想出这种主意。”

“所以——”

所以，Anakin早就知道。Anakin什么都知道，Anakin装作一无所知，Anakin装作浑然不觉。真正浑然不觉的是他自己，是被Anakin反将了一军的他自己。只是他想不到这反将一军竟然会走到这种境地。

身体被Anakin搂着倒回行军床上，仍旧停留在思索之中，他甚至忘了让自己的身体做出些许的抵抗。

他突然明白过来为什么自己在把Anakin带到这间屋子里以后会睡着了。

绝地实验室开发出来的新的药物品种，药效在一个小时以后才会发作。可这还是不能解释为什么他最终还是和Anakin走到了做爱这一步，如果Anakin只是觉得有趣——

“所以我就想，陪你玩到底吧。我也很想知道我们能互相欺瞒到哪个地步——当然，对着你硬起来我毫无障碍，Obi-Wan。在你自己的魅力这一点上，你大可放心。”

他皱着眉头看了Anakin一眼。和自己的魅力有什么关系——这种时候提到魅力又有什么意义？

嘴角牵起一个笑容，抬起手来，Anakin用拇指摩挲着Obi-Wan的脸颊，指腹擦过了Obi-Wan的痣，

“只是我没想到你反应会那么好。心理暗示的作用毕竟有限，虽然我确实暗示了你不少——我想你应该是和我喜欢你一样喜欢我的，不管这种喜欢有没有上升到你的意识之上。这么说能不能让被我骗了个够本的你好受点？”

不会，当然不会。

“我不觉得这些话哪里会让人觉得欣慰，Anakin。这只会让我痛恨你是个利用了我对你的欣赏的骗子。”

“语言总有它做不到的事情。那我只能用亲吻来安慰你了。”

“胡扯——”

Anakin还是吻了上来。不再有冷静的算计，也不再有情欲疯狂的奔涌。他在Anakin敲了敲他的牙关的时候再次张开了嘴；他说不清自己究竟是愤怒还是释然；两者都有，或许。只是Anakin的笑容里有带上了天真的成分，只是Anakin的瞳孔里又闪烁起了那种他所喜爱的灵气。用“欣赏”二字代替了“喜爱”，只不过是在把他破碎的尊严扫到簸箕里。

Anakin搂着他的胳膊上还留存着他的手指掐出来的红印，沿着小臂向下，手腕上戴着的怀表显示此刻早已过了午夜太久。

他已经很累了。如果不抵抗也无伤大雅，既然Anakin吻着他的唇瓣确实让他感到很舒服，那么就让Anakin来安慰安慰自己吧。

“……彻头彻尾的错误。”

他在亲吻之后叹息着开口。他枕着Anakin胳膊的脖子不再发僵，他浑身上下都带上了一种事已至此的听天由命。或许这同样是Anakin的故意所为。先让他对神经绷紧到近乎断裂，再告诉他其实一切都很安全。Anakin和他一样，都是精于算计的特工。或许Anakin技高一筹。

只是他太累了，他已经不想去计较了。

“如果这样的相遇方式足够让你印象深刻，那在我看来就不算是个错误。我说过了，Obi-Wan，这不是羞辱。你没必要因为喜欢跟我做爱就感到羞辱。”

“——闭嘴。”

他有气无力地回了Anakin一句。“做爱”这个词在他听来依旧刺耳，他不知道这个同样演了这么久戏的年轻人为什么还会这么有精神，也不知道这个年轻人怎么可以这样无耻。或许也正因为这是个年轻人。他轻轻叹了口气，靠在Anakin的肩膀上闭上了眼。

其实怎样都好。

至少Anakin还是Anakin，是也不是。至少Anakin不需要和自己势不两立。

“你觉不觉得，”

那个有精神到让他无力应对的年轻人再次兴致勃勃地开口，

“在你旅馆的床上睡觉会更舒服些？”

他当然觉得。行军床又硬又小，无论拿来睡觉还是拿来做爱都足够糟糕。

“……再让我躺五分钟。你得考虑一下中年人的身体素质。”

他听到Anakin在他耳旁发出了他所熟悉的轻笑。好，好，那年轻人点着头说。抱在一起的姿势没能让Anakin耸成肩膀。

他想过要在拿到情报以后就那么消失，无论Anakin是不是Vader。

Anakin就是Vader，没错。只是他或许已经没有消失的必要了。

躺五分钟，就五分钟。五分钟的时间拿来休息，拿来放空大脑。等这五分钟过去，站起来，穿好衣服，打开密室的大门，走进院子。车得让Anakin开，他的屁股有点疼。回到旅馆去，拒绝想要跟上来的Anakin，拒绝失败。洗个澡，或者一起洗个澡。接着开始被遭到欺骗而感到的羞耻侵袭，开始因为Anakin的戏弄而生气。接着让Anakin买点吃的回来，来对他做出真正的补偿。

算得清未来两个小时里会发生什么，却又算不清未来的两天里一切会如何延续。未来的两天，两周，两个月，两年。错误的相遇方式。他还得想想该怎么应对Qui-Gon。不，不是现在，Obi-Wan。

他已经失控了，他得多珍惜珍惜失控之后的释然，不管这释然是否出自于Anakin的技巧。既然他已经安全了，既然Anakin和他一样站在绝地这一边，既然他不用面对戴着手铐的Anakin，既然他在没有催情素的情况下就被Anakin带上了高潮——

不要再想了，Obi-Wan。过五分钟再想。

过五分钟再松开你攀附在Anakin腰上的那只手，过五分钟再离开Anakin的肩膀。

反正两个小时以后，你总要躺回去的。对不对，Obi-Wan？

-END-


End file.
